Eight Years Later
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: Bella and Emmett have been married for three years but are getting divorced. A few days after Emmett leaves Bella get some unexpected news. What happens when Bella falls in love again and sees her ex's new girlfriend? ADOPTED From ArtemisWannabe
1. I'm Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Eight Years Later**

_Summary: _Bella and Emmett have been married for three years but are getting divorced. A few days after Emmett leaves Bella get some unexpected news. What happens when Bella falls in love again and sees her ex's new girlfriend? All Human. Emmett/Bella, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Esme/Carlisle, and Angela/Jacob parings. Jacob Swan-23, Angela Webber-21, Bella Swan-21, Edward Cullen-22, Alice Cullen-20, Jasper Whitlock-22, Emmett McCartney-23, Rosalie Cullen-21.

Chapter One

BPOV

"Now Mr. and Mrs. McCarty if you will just sign here, here, and here the divorce will be final," our lawyer said pointing to various parts of the document. Emmett and I were getting a divorce. I know divorces are usually a sad event but I don't feel particularly sad. Emmett and I had been High School sweethearts and married right after graduation. We had been in love but I guess we just stopped. I had woken up one morning and just realized that I didn't love him anymore and he felt the same. So it had been a mutual decision to get a divorce. I signed the papers and passed them to Emmett who also signed.

"Alright I think we're done here," the lawyer packed up his things and left. I turned to Emmett to see he was smiling at me.

"So, Bella I guess this is good-bye," he said.

"Why it's not like I'll never see you again?" I asked. His smile faltered at that, even though we had just gotten divorced we were still very good friends.

"I'm going to be travelling around the world and I probably won't be in touch for a while until I get my bearings but then we'll try to talk but we might not see each other for a while," he came over to me and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. I had not cried through this whole process but now the water works wouldn't stop. "Shh, Bells I promise I will see you again some time."

"Okay," I sniffled and pulled away from him, "Good-bye I'll miss you."

"Bye Bells," he said then left. I drove home and cried the whole way not for the divorce but for losing my best friend. When I got to Jake and Angela's home where I was staying after selling our old house I collapsed on the couch. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Bella," I heard Jake call my name. "Come on Bells wake up we have something important to tell you."

"What?" I asked groggily. I opened my eyes to see Angela and Jake smiling down at me.

"We're getting married," Angela almost squealed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you," I jumped up and hugged Angels almost squeezing her to death. When I let go I practically tackled Jake, "You finally did it," I whispered in his ear and he pulled back shocked. He and Angela had only been going out for six months but he had the ring for four months.

"How'd you…," he paused, "Emmett." He was right Jake had accidentally let it slip to Emmett and he told me. Suddenly I felt very nauseous. I pushed away from Jake and ran to the bathroom. Angela came in and held my hair back while I emptied the contents of my stomach in the toilet.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked.

"I don't know. This has been happening for the past week I thought it was just stress from the divorce," I said.

"Hon is it possible that you might be pregnant," she wondered.

"It might be," I got up and went to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I'll drive," I heard Angela say. I looked up at her curious, "We are going to get you a couple of pregnancy tests," I nodded.

We left the house after she explained to Jake what we were doing. The drive was relatively quiet that was one thing I loved about Angela was that she didn't feel the need to pry about everything.

"If I am pregnant I won't be able to tell Emmett," I told Angela while we were looking for tests. She looked over at me curious, "He travelling around the world and won't be in touch." I grabbed two different tests and we walked to the register.

"I know you were just planning on staying with us until you bought an apartment, but we'll help you with anything you need, even if that includes staying with us for longer than you planned." Angela said as we pulled up to the house. We went in, I followed the directions on the box and we waited. Jake came in and sat with us on the bathroom floor.

"What if I am pregnant? What will I do? How can I raise a kid myself?" the questions came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Bella you listen to me you will not be alone Angela and I will help you with whatever you need," during Jake's speech the timer had gone off. I got up and went to the sink; I looked at the tests and almost fainted. I was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please 3<strong>

**Love Ya All**


	2. Eight Months later

**Eight Years Later**

_Summary: _Bella and Emmett have been married for three years but are getting divorced. A few days after Emmett leaves Bella get some unexpected news. What happens when Bella falls in love again and sees her ex's new girlfriend? All Human. Emmett/Bella, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Esme/Carlisle, and Angela/Jacob parings. Jacob Black-23, Angela Webber-21, Bella Swan-21, Edward Cullen-22, Alice Cullen-Whitlock-20, Jasper Whitlock-22, Emmett McCarty-23, Rosalie Cullen-McCarty-21.

**AN:** I made a mistake before Alice and Jasper are already married so her last name is Whitlock. If they have two last names it shows their maiden name first then their current last name.

Chapter Two

_Eight Months Later_

BPOV

"Alright Bella one more big push and the baby will be out," Dr. Lee said from her stool in front of me. I pushed with all my might, probably breaking Angela and Jake's hands from squeezing, and the baby came out.

"Congratulations, Bella a healthy baby girl," Dr. Lee announced while they cleaned the baby. "Do you have a name?" she asked handing me the baby.

"Devon Jordan McCarty," I told her looking down at my baby girl.

"She's beautiful Bella," Angela said. She and Jake had gotten married at a small ceremony around my third month. I had moved out of their house on the reservation and into a house in Seattle. I still hadn't heard from Emmett so he doesn't know that he's a father.

"Will you two be godparents?" I asked them.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

_Eight Years Later—Summer Time_

BPOV

"Devon come on we have to get you to day-care so I can get to work," I called up the stairs to my eight year old. Jake and Angela had been godsends while I was getting through work and raising Devon. They had moved from their small house on the reservation to a house down the street. Emmett had not been in contact and I didn't know if he would ever know about Devon. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Devon coming down the stairs, "Hey baby ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said. She has my deep brown hair and Emmett's striking blue eyes. I nodded and drove her to a day-care that Angela works at. I went in to sign her in and drop her off.

"Bella you need to go out," Angela said. I laughed, "I'm serious all you ever do is work and look after Devon. When is the last time you went on a date?"

"Um when I was with Emmett," I mumbled.

"That's what I thought, Jake and I will watch Devon go out, have fun," she encouraged.

"Okay if you're so sure," she nodded, "Then I'll go out after work. Can you take her home after your shift?"

"Yeah we'll just keep her overnight. Jake wants to visit the reservation and see Billy so we'll just take her with us." I nodded and smiled. I gave Devon a kiss and told her she was sleeping over at Uncle Jake and Aunt Angela's. Once I got to work I went to the locker room and changed into my purple scrubs. I was the top OB/GYN resident at Seattle Grace Hospital meaning that I had a bunch of interns I had to look over. Since my specialty is mostly over looked I only had three interns: Lisa she has red hair and blue eyes who thinks she knows everything; Samantha she has blonde hair and green eyes who is always so timid she rarely answers questions during rounds; and Maria she has black hair and brown eyes who I think might be wanting to trade specialties. I gave them their tasks and went to the nurses' station.

"Hey Alice," I said. Alice Whitlock is a nurse on the gynaecology floor and my other best friend. Just as I was about to ask her if she wanted to hang out tonight sirens blared and I was paged. I smiled my good-bye and ran down to where the ambulances were.

"What have we got?" I asked the EMT.

"Female, 21, was in a head-on collision, stable, minor injuries and appears to be pregnant," he recited while they wheeled her in.

"Do we have a name?" I asked.

"Rosalie Cullen," I paused for a moment while the name set in. Suddenly it clicked this was Alice's sister.

"Okay, someone get me an ultrasound machine and page nurse Whitlock," I called while listening for a fetal heartbeat. Alice was at my side in five minutes, "Alice this is your sister Rosalie Cullen correct?"

"It's McCarty now but yes," Emmett was the only thing I could think when she said McCarty.

"As in…," I didn't get to finish my sentence because my question was answered when Emmett came in the room looking frantically for my guess would be Rosalie.


	3. Emmett?

**Eight Years Later**

_Summary: _Bella and Emmett have been married for three years but are getting divorced. A few days after Emmett leaves Bella get some unexpected news. What happens when Bella falls in love again and sees her ex's new girlfriend? All Human. Emmett/Bella, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Esme/Carlisle, and Angela/Jacob parings. Jacob Black-23, Angela Webber-21, Bella Swan-21, Edward Cullen-22, Alice Cullen-Whitlock-20, Jasper Whitlock-22, Emmett McCarty-23, Rosalie Cullen-McCarty-21.

**AN:** All my stories are M but that's mostly for precaution because I'm not sure what would equal what.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

BPOV

"Emmett, over here," Alice called him over but when he saw me he froze.

"Bella," he breathed a look of shock coming over his features. Alice looked at him weirdly probably figuring this was the first time he had met me.

"Emmett," I nodded at him and started hooking up the ultrasound machine, "Oh and its Dr. Swan now." Rosalie was still unconscious so I lifted up her shirt and spread the gel on her stomach. I moved the wand around and found the baby; they were having a baby girl. "God Emmett, are you just not capable of having boys?" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"What is she talking about Emmett?" I heard Dr. Cullen the Cardiologist attending ask. Oh also we were each other's booty calls. Alice must have paged him because it's his sister too.

"I don't know," Emmett said looking at me.

"Emmett is my ex husband," everyone beside Emmett gasped including the now awake Rosalie, "Rosalie how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" she replied snottily. I guess exes weren't well received.

"I'm Dr. Isabella Swan," I told her then I asked again how she was feeling.

"Fine," she replied, "are you any good?" she asked a little less mean.

"Dr. Swan is the best OB/GYN we have here," Dr. Cullen defended me putting a hand on the small of my back.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" I asked.

"Sure," she had a look of awe in her face while she looked at the monitor.

"Emmett get over here and hold your wife's hand I'll talk to you later," I focused the monitor then showed them the heart beat and how it's a girl.

"Which brings us back to me only being able to have girls," Emmett said.

"I have a daughter at home and I've only ever slept with three people," I knew Alice had got it because she had met Devon before.

"I have a daughter," Emmett looked like he was going to faint, "Wait, how do you know she's not the other from guys?"

"Considering that my first was Jake at sixteen then you and I just slept with the other guy recently it wouldn't work, she's yours Emmett," I turned to him and asked, "Do you want to meet her? She knows all about you even the fact that you haven't called for eight years like you promised."

"I'm sorry and I would like to meet her," he said looking like his puppy got run over probably for getting scolded in front of everyone. I walked away to go use the hospital phone. Edward followed me and leaned against the counter.

"So we're sleeping together and I don't know you have a daughter," he sounded hurt.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry it just never came up," I called Jake's cell phone.<p>

"Hello," I could hear the television on in the back round signalling that he wasn't going to work today.

"Hey, Jake I was wondering if you could bring in Devon there's someone that she has to meet," I tried not to tell him that Emmett was here because he made a vow to punch Emmett the next time he saw him.

"He's there isn't he? Oh I'm going to enjoy this I'll see you in a little bit," then he hung up.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Edward asked. Even though we were sleeping together we had never been out on a date before.

"Alright but you should know that I don't put out on the first date," at this he laughed. We'd been together so many times he knew how to make me come in two minutes. I heard a squeal and turned to find Alice standing right there.

"Alice how long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Since he said you were sleeping together and he didn't know you had a daughter," she pulled us both into vice like hugs, "I'm so happy for you."

"Okay let's get back before Jake arrives," we walked back over and Emmett and Rosalie looked up. Emmett looking hopeful and Rosalie looking like she wanted me to die.

"Rosalie, I'm not trying to break up your little family Emmett has another daughter that he wants to meet. I don't care if you hate me but don't take it out on my daughter when she gets here," I told her. She looked shocked probably the first time she's been talked to like that.

"Fine," as the words left her mouth Jake came in with Devon on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, **I'm Back,** so please **Review** and **give me ideas for the new chapter** as I'm blank right now.


End file.
